


A Mini Us

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [45]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: No matter how often you remind him the baby can’t hear him he always seems to ignore that fact...





	

Having a child hadn’t been planned, in fact both you and Bucky had been a little surprised that it was even possible what with the fact he’d been frozen on and off for decades and stuck with experimental serums. But he was definitely fertile, and you’d definitely slipped up and gotten pregnant with his baby. It wasn’t a problem, while it hadn’t been planned you were excited, and Bucky while obviously scared and apprehensive at first was over the moon to actually get to meet his child, your child. He was like a little kid himself, fantasising over what they’d look like, what you’d teach them, who they’d turn out to be. 

There were ups and downs to being pregnant, before you’d begun to show and you’d told people they’d seemingly assume that your normal body shape was actually your pregnancy and not just you being overweight...it wasn’t necessarily offensive, but it was a little off putting because once again it reminded you that people didn’t think fat women could have babies...but you could and you were and you’d be a great mum and your baby would be beautiful. The ups were that Bucky was a doting partner who’d probably fight anyone who even accidentally upset you. He was always there and while his attempts to help you walk when you could do so perfectly and the fact he was adamant you shouldn’t lift a thing had a tendency to get irritating it was also adorable. And it made you feel extra special from the extra attention which you were sure he’d switch to the baby when they were born, although you’d both be completely besotted with them you were sure. 

One of Bucky’s tendencies from the moment you’d found out about the baby or what was at the time a ball of cells, was that he rather liked talking to your tummy. His obsession with your tummy pre-dated having a baby in there, he’d always had a love of it, but now with a baby forming in there he rather liked to talk to it. No matter how often you told him the baby couldn’t hear yet, you were only 3 months along and they needed another 6 weeks or so, he still talked to them. It was admittedly adorable. 

You’d in fact woken up to the sound of his low baritone carefully talking, you didn’t even need to be fully awake to know he was doing it again. Talking to your tummy before you woke up. His hands on either side of your tummy, as he talked and you did your best not to disturb him as you woke up. Bucky had a tendency to get embarrassed if you caught him talking while you were supposed to be asleep.

“Me and your mum are going to take such good care of you...i’m going to take you to the park and i’ll teach you how to throw a baseball like I did with Steve...and your mum’ll...your mum’s great. You’re going to love her and we’re going to love you...” You carefully reached out a hand, drawing it through the strands of hair that had fallen loose from the bun he often slept with. He looked up at you realising you were awake and pressed a kiss to your tummy before moving up the bed to lie next to you. 

“You’re going to be a great dad”

“I hope so.” You knew he was scared about a lot of things, but you also knew that you’d be there alongside him through this and vice versa and you knew your baby would love him. You just knew. 

“I know so. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” You curled as much as you could into his side, the tummy was slowly becoming more and more of an obstacle to overcome which was perhaps your least favourite thing about being pregnant. It was getting harder to actually hug him, let alone do anything else.

“I love you both.” You sighed into the kiss and thanked whatever force was or was not controlling your life that you had this man because he was amazing and you loved him. A lot. 


End file.
